Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life
by Sairys SkyeWind
Summary: **IN PROGRESS** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I've been working on this for 5 years so Please READ & REVIEW!! I need 10 more REVIEWS before I Post the next chapter!!
1. Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life  
  
By: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
**Notes** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I don't own anything from any of the songs I use, Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'm soooo poor therefore there is NO way you can sue me!!  
  
"Don't Get Cancer" When 17 year old Helen first got sick, her teacher told her to write her feelings down on paper. Writers can't change the world, she said, but they can make poetry and laughter from pain. So Helen began a diary, and in it she confided her fears, hopes, and dreams. Then Helen died and her younger sister Jessie was left alone-and terrified. Jessie wonders why it was Helen-sunny, funny Helen-who died, instead of her. Helen, who saw the rainbows where Jessie could only see puddles. Somehow Helen seems more alive in the pages of her diary than Jessie feels as she reads it. Jessie doesn't know how to go on living without her beloved sister. Though, perhaps somewhere in Helen's own words, she'll find the strength to face being alone. ~ "Phoenix Rising How to Survive Your Life" By Cynthia D Grant (My Cousin 13 years before she committed suicide)  
  
Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth  
  
Phoenix… The Mythical Birds of Legends… there are only two of the Mythical Bird left in the world… and now the tale begins.  
  
*~*  
  
***Silver Millennium***  
  
On the Moon, one night before the rise of the moon kingdom, two siblings they where twins they had pale skin, red/gold eyes and long wavy silver platinum blond hair, they also have reddish white wings tipped with dark red flames that they can call at will. Around their necks they have a small pendant shaped like a bird in ruby, they was running down the long winding path on the moon, Usagi Serenity Peacecraft and her sister Relena Luna Peacecraft watched with red/gold eyes, and their long wavy silver platinum tresses blowing in the light breeze as a flash of silver light marked the rise of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
*~*  
  
Queen Selenity had no children of her own, when she found the twins in the middle of the palace garden, they looked liked they needed a place to stay. Unlike the twins; Selenity had blond hair and bright blue eyes held with kindness and love, she took the two into the palace where they met the Senshi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Usagi, and Relena looked at the Senshi and turn to the Queen and she then took them to their rooms. On the way to the rooms, Usagi spotted a young man with black hair tied in a low ponytail looking at her, she gave a small smile and the man walked up to her and bow some and he said, "My name is Wufei Chang Xellos Dragonis." Usagi said with a small smile, "Usagi Serenity Peacecraft and it is nice to meet you Wufei-San." Little did they know the two pair bonded on that day.  
  
*~*  
  
*Usagi and Relena's Room*  
  
Usagi and Relena looked around their new room with interest; it was very large painted with silver with gold crescent moons, it had two twin size beds on either side of the room. There where two closets full of gowns in silver and white. The bathroom was very big with two bathtub, sink and lots of soap and bubble baths. The room was very nice but it wasn't like their rooms back on their home planet. Usagi went to the bed and laid down on one of the beds and looked at the ceiling, she looked over to Relena who change into a silk nightgown sitting on her bed she stretched and arched her back and got ready for bed, Usagi got up and walked to the balcony window and looked at the Earth, it was very beautiful, one day maybe her and Relena will get to go to Earth one day. Usagi couldn't help but think about the young man she had met, he was cute and kind. Then Usagi went to bed.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Usagi woke up and stretch and went to the closet and picked out a long silver white gown that was tight at the top and flares out around the ankles. Relena had gotten up after Usagi had gone into the bathroom. After 20 minutes Usagi came out dressed in the sliver white gown and her long hair done in a braid that fell down to her thighs. She looked very beautiful with the dress on. The dress Relena had picked out was very stunning on her, she wore a tight around the waist and loose from the waist down; both had walked out of the room. They were to go to the throne room and meet the Royal Guards. The Royal Guards where the Senshi that is protecting the Queen and the Royal Family from danger. The four Senshi that is close to the Queen is Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, while the Outer Senshi guard the outer section of the kingdom from evil trying to get in. As time went on Usagi, and Relena, got to know everyone in the kingdom and became close friends with the Outers. Usagi and Wufei became VERY close and they were to be wed in One day. On the day that Usagi and Wufei to be wed someone broke through the Outers defense. The Kingdom was attacked by an unknown force. One by one the people of the Moon Kingdom perished under the attack, Queen Selenity watched in horror as her "children" was killed but she knew that they'll come back no matter what, but out of sadness and love for the two she summon the Silver Crystal and sealed the evil force was banished to the farthest part of the Universe. Selenity sent the people of the Moon Kingdom to Earth, Usagi went to the future only a thousand years later while her fiancée and sister went farther into the future with no memory of the past.  
  
*~*  
  
***Sailor Moon World***  
  
*1000 years later City of Tokyo, Japan*  
  
Usagi walked down the streets to school, everyday people stare would at her, Usagi she was born an albino with long wavy silver platinum blond hair and red/gold eyes. (A/N: I have gold eyes I wish to be albino it sounds cool ^^x) She continued her way to school paying no heed to anyone who is staring. Ami, a shy girl about 5'4" with short blue hair and bright blue eyes watched the wavy silver platinum blond hair girl sit alone in the back of the classroom, her gaze soften as the class made fun of her on how she looked. She got a good look at the girl's eyes; they were a brilliant shade of red/gold, she never saw anyone like that before. Ami got up and walk over to the other girl and said, "Hello, my name is Ami Mizuno. Would you like to be my friend?" Usagi looked at the girl in front of her and gave a small smile and nodded and said, "I'm Usagi Serenity Peacecraft, it's nice to meet you. And yes I like to be your friend." Ami introduce Usagi to Rei Hino, she was about 5'4" with long black hair and violet eyes, Usagi also noticed that Rei had a bit of a temper, next was Makoto Kino, she was about 5'6" to 5'7" with long brown hair that she had up in a ponytail she had green eyes, she had kindness and a strong will to protect those who are in need of protection. Last was Minako she was about 5'4" with long blond hair tied in a half ponytail with a red ribbon, she had cornflower blue eyes that laughs at everything bad. Usagi met a black cat with a strange gold crescent moon on her forehead. She told her that she is the leader of the Senshi, she was Sailor Phoenicis.  
  
*~*  
  
***Gundam World***  
  
The year is After Colony 195. The mission is Operation Meteor. Some colonists, in response to the United Federation's aggression, chose to camouflage their latest weapons and send them to Earth. However, this move was anticipated by the United Federation. A shuttle and five capsules are shown leaving colonies for Earth. A United Federation listening post is disturbed by 5 unreported objects falling to Earth. Unknown to the people of Earth the 5 objects are the symbol of peace. And little do the people know that legends are real.  
  
*~*  
  
Raised by the Dorlain family, Relena was a mystery when she first came; her skin was pale her hair long wavy silver platinum blond and red/gold eyes. Her mother and father had spent lots of money buying blue contact lenses, hair dye, and a face mask. (A/N: Think Mrs. Doubtfire. Funny movie ^^x) As time went on Relena, Heero and the others got to know one another though they don't know that Relena was a creature of legend, but things are going to change very soon and Relena knew it.  
  
*~*  
  
***Sailor Moon World***  
  
Usagi had met all the Senshi and now they were fighting for the peace. One night Usagi had a dream, that she had a sister, who looked exactly like her, red/gold eyes, pale skin and long wavy silver platinum blond hair but it was strange she and the other girl had reddish white wings tipped with dark red flames for some reason she knew she wasn't human, in fact she knew that she was a Phoenix, but she wasn't sure yet.  
  
~*~DREAM~*~  
  
Usagi ran down some winding path with her sister running behind her. They ran for hours, then they stopped then they contracted their back muscles in an odd way and suddenly, huge, reddish white wings tipped with dark red flames sprouted from their back. Then they took the sky and flew with the breeze going through their hair.  
  
~*~End of DREAM~*~  
  
Usagi sat up in bed sweating, the dream felt so real, Usagi got quietly got out of the bed trying not to wake Luna. Usagi walked to the bathroom and closed the door, she turned the light on and stared into the mirror, indeed her hair is long wavy silver platinum blond, her eyes red/gold, and her skin was pale, but what had surprised her; the most was a pair of wings on her shoulder blades, now for sure she was a Phoenix all she have to do is find her sister. But how she doesn't even know where to start looking. She didn't think the Inners knew she wasn't human but it didn't matter as long she finds her sister.  
  
*~*  
  
***Gundam World***  
  
Things have calmed down after the defeat of OZ, Relena at the age of 18, was planning on how to find her sister who had appeared in her dreams so many times. Tomorrow will be her big speech on pacifism then she will go and find her lost sister after her speech. The next day Relena got reading for the big day, today was her big speech. Relena made her way to towards the podium people started to clap; when she got there she took a sip of water, waiting for the clapping to die down. Then she sensed that Heero was there, giving a small smile to herself she spoke, "There are always be peace if you are willing to fight for it. There is nothing wrong with fighting on what you believe in. I believe that it is alright to believe in different things, peace being one of them..." the people clapped at the statement and before Relena could finish she felt hot and dizzy looking down, Relena hand went to her heart, she knew she was shot, then she slowly fell to the ground before she went unconscious she said, "Usa-Chan we will be together soon..." then the Pacifist known as Relena Peacecraft gone from the world she once knew. Heero walked outside unknown to the people inside who was listening to the speech he was the one who killed Relena. For what reason for killing her was unknown to him he was told if he did not kill her then something bad was going to happen to him and his friends.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Heero was typing on his laptop when it beeped at him telling him that he had a message from someone. Heero open the message to see an old man in his late 70's, his eyes where piercing shade of green that seems to change colors and he said, "I have a request for you to do Heero Yuy, it's about Relena Dorlain/Peacecraft you must kill her... ah there is also something about her I think it is interesting, legend has it that there are two Phoenix in the world, one is from the far far past and one in this time... now but that is only a legend so far, until it is proven Relena Dorlain/Peacecraft must be killed if you don't then something bad is going to happen to you and your friends, kill her and nothing will happen to you and your friends, if you fail then I'll have something nasty planed for your punishment. Do you Accept or Decline?" Heero thought a moment then said, "Accepted" then the old man nodded and then closed the link.  
  
~*~End of FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Heero walked down the street and into his apartment and turned on the laptop and the old man appeared and asks, "Did you kill her?" Heero nodded and said, "Mission Complete." The old man nodded and said, "So the legend wasn't true how quant... you did well until next time Heero Yuy." The old man said before closing the link.  
  
*~*  
  
***Sailor Moon World***  
  
Usagi knew something was wrong it had to do with her sister; she placed her hand on her heart and fell to her knees. Mamoru went up to her and asked, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Usagi only stared ahead of her not hearing Mamoru's words, the others just started at her then Usagi heard her sister's words in her head, 'Usa-Chan we will be together soon...' then something began to happen to Usagi, she started to glow a dark red/gold color and Mamoru stepped away from Usagi, Usagi was still on her knees when her back contracted in an odd way, then suddenly large reddish white wings tipped with dark red flames sprouted from her shoulder blades each feather shining in the sun. Mamoru just stared at the feathers, he never seen such beautiful wings, he took a step closer to Usagi only to be stopped by Setsuna who shook her head, "Do not touch for the price is very bad. For one she's is from another time reborn here was a mistake, she is from the far far future, two she is not human she is a Phoenix. To touch the wings of a legendary creature is very bad. She needs to be with her sister and the Dragon." Mamoru looked at Setsuna like she was crazy then he said, "Wait a minute!! There's MORE like her, and who is this Dragon?" he said as he pointed to the kneeling winged girl, the other Senshi watched with interest. Setsuna walked over to the winged girl and kneeled down and said, "I'm going to send you to the far future to the Moon there you will wait for your sister to join you. You'll find your Dragon 2 week later; he may not remember you but have patience." Usagi kept her head down as Setsuna spoke. Mamoru looked at Setsuna and said, "If she goes I goes with here, I'm not staying here I'm going to stay by her side no matter what the cost is." Setsuna knew she can't change Mamoru's mind, she also knew that Usagi had pair bonded to the Solitary Dragon along time ago. She looked over to the others they said, "We'll stay here and protect Tokyo, you just get Usagi to her sister and her Dragon and please be careful." Setsuna nodded and transforms to Sailor Pluto and open a portal to the Peacecraft Mansion on the Moon and gently carry Usagi to the mansion. Mamoru found himself in a strange room filled with computers, had he gotten separated from Setsuna and Usagi? He looked around only to be knocked out and locked in a cell.  
  
*~*  
  
***Gundam World***  
  
The mansion was completely quiet, the only people who was in the mansion was Usagi. All that was playing was the large television in the living room; if you listen closely you can catch what is on. About 10 minutes Usagi went to the back door and pulled it open, a figure in a black leather jacket stood there, the black leather stood out against the whiteness of the moon. Usagi simply opened her arms, and the short, slim figure stepped into her embrace. Usagi said, "Welcome Home. We are reunited once more."  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Life, Truth, and Shock?!!

Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life  
  
By: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
**Notes** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I don't own anything from any of the songs I use, Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'm soooo poor therefore there is NO way you can sue me!!  
  
"Don't Get Cancer" When 17 year old Helen first got sick, her teacher told her to write her feelings down on paper. Writers can't change the world, she said, but they can make poetry and laughter from pain. So Helen began a diary, and in it she confided her fears, hopes, and dreams. Then Helen died and her younger sister Jessie was left alone-and terrified. Jessie wonders why it was Helen-sunny, funny Helen-who died, instead of her. Helen, who saw the rainbows where Jessie could only see puddles. Somehow Helen seems more alive in the pages of her diary than Jessie feels as she reads it. Jessie doesn't know how to go on living without her beloved sister. Though, perhaps somewhere in Helen's own words, she'll find the strength to face being alone. ~ "Phoenix Rising How to Survive Your Life" By Cynthia D Grant (My Cousin 13 years before she committed suicide)  
  
Chapter 2: Life, Truth, and Shock?!!  
  
*~*  
  
***Gundam World***  
  
Usagi told her that she was brought here from the distant past to be with her sister. Relena was just happy to be with her family. Relena went in the bathroom that was in her room that her sister set up. She was only clothed in only her silk robes, she slowly remove the contact lenses that she used to see and read, then she threw them into the trash. Looking into the mirror, she saw red eyes, once she was done, she pulled the face mask off and set in a glass case; she saw her cheekbones were more defined, as her forehead was higher, her jaw set, her skin was now pale and yet perfectly fragile. She then took off her robes and stepped into the shower and washed her hair with Green Tea shampoo (A/N: Goooooood stuff that is what I use. ^^x) The water then streamed over her hair, washing away the dye (A/N: I dye my hair a lot and it annoying when yo have to wash out the dye, it sometimes make your skin a weird color ^^x), the runoff water turned a gold color then Relena rinsed her hair until the water ran clear once again, she did that for 20 minutes. She turned off the water and pulled two towels one for her hair and the other one for her body. After she stepped out of the bathroom she was dressed in a loose t-shirt and pj pants and she ran a brush through her now wavy silver platinum blond hair, she sat on her bed brushing her hair. Her hand went to her heart and traced the scar where Heero had shot her, and she whispers, "You won't see the last of me Heero… but for now Farewell Heero…"  
  
*~*  
  
Mamoru woke up about 2 hours later and he looks around, he was in some kind of base, he didn't know how he had got there but he was in deep shit if he don't get out and find Usagi (A/N: Haha Setsuna did that on purpose ^^x) he looked around he was in a cell, he noted that there was at least two guards watching him. There was an old man in his late 70's sitting very close to Mamoru with a computer on. On the computer, there were two people, Mamoru recognized one of them being Usagi but he didn't know who the other girl was. On the screen it had the words "Operation Phoenix" on the top of the page in big bold letters. The old man turns to face Mamoru and said, "Ah yes the legends of the Mystical Phoenix, there are very splendid creatures. It is said if you find one you get a wish… though I don't if that is true… it seems that there is another one here…" Mamoru continue to watch the crazy old man talk about legends like they are real, its true he did meet one, his girlfriend was one, but what did the crazy old man want with Usagi? Many things were going through Mamoru's head.  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity and Luna quietly ran through the heavily guarded base, they were there to get a file and blow up the base without a problem. The two made there way into the room that held all the computers. Serenity hacked into the computer then a disk popped out, Luna took the disk and put it into her coat pocket and the two set the bomb in the computer room and set it to go off at 10 seconds. Luna said, "come on we need to get out before we get caught in the backdraft of the bomb." Serenity said, "Let's go." The two ran girls ran out of the base before 10 seconds were up. They headed for their car and the bomb went off and the two had to jump duck so the flying metal and the backdraft of the fire. Once they got to the car they drove away before they were caught.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero and his gang got a mission to go to the base that was bombed to find anything out of the ordinary, well at least that's what they think. Heero looked around then he spotted something lying on the ground it was a piece of cloth, but it had no value to the guys. Except to Wufei who looked like he knew about the material but he wasn't going to say anything until he was sure. They didn't know who beat them to the base, but they were good they have to give them credit for that. They continue looking about an hour and they gave up and went back to headquarters to report they found nothing.  
  
*~*  
  
Usagi AKA Serenity and Relena AKA Luna walked back to their headquarters to report the mission was successful. Once they got to the office, Dr. Set said, "Ah welcome back girls I take it, it went well?" Usagi nodded and Dr. Set said, "Here is your next mission, Usagi and Relena, you are to join up with the Gundam Pilots at the Phoenix Academy." Usagi and Relena both nodded and went to the Academy the two girls own, the Academy is called the "Phoenix Academy" it is bigger than the Peacecraft Academy.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero, typing on his laptop as always beeped telling him that he has mail. Heero opens the message and it reads, **TO GUNDAM PILOTS, YOU ARE TO INROLL AT THE PHOENIX ACADEMY, IT SEEMS THAT THERE ARE A PAIR OF TWINS THAT NEEDS TO BE WATCHED, THEY MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE DESTROYED BASE HERE IS THE LOCATION. ACCEPT OR DECLINE?** Heero looked over the message and he called the others into the living room to read the message and then he typed, **ACCEPTED** and they got ready, Heero printed the location of the Academy, to his surprise it was very close to where they are to the Academy.  
  
*~*  
  
In the gym the pilots could hear music being played, the song was called, "Set The World On Fire"  
  
So I am what I am what I feel can not be wrong  
  
This is the way that I feel and I'm coming on strong  
  
We're talking hundreds and thousands  
  
With potential to stay  
  
But only one with quality  
  
Can turn the loneliness away, com folla mi  
  
One is a wonder  
  
One is a wonder  
  
But only  
  
One is a wonder  
  
One is a wonder  
  
Set the world on fire  
  
I'll do anything to get what I want  
  
Aim even higher  
  
I'll do anything to be the one  
  
So I'm cruising round the continent  
  
To see what I can find  
  
A lot of fangs, but I refuse to be a slave to the ground  
  
We're talking gadda-da-vida,  
  
Honey now the deed is done  
  
And if you're in you've got to show me  
  
That you really are the one  
  
Com folla mi  
  
One is a wonder  
  
One is a wonder  
  
But only  
  
One is a wonder  
  
One is a wonder  
  
(I'm gonna) Set the world on fire  
  
I'll do anything to get what I want  
  
(I'm gonna) aim even higher  
  
I'll do anything to be the one  
  
Wufei swore he had heard the song before, but where. He watched the long wavy silver platinum blond hair she was doing push ups, no one else seems to be in the gym so Wufei continue to watch the girl, from what he recalled her name was Usagi Sae the other one who looks exactly like Usagi was Luna Sae, are these the twins the message was talking about what is so important that they have to watch the twins? For some reason he has seen this Usagi before but where and when. Wufei shook his head and walked out of the gym leaving Usagi alone. He could hear the music change to a different song.  
  
When the dark wood fell before me  
  
And all the paths were overgrown  
  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
  
I tilled the sorrows of stone  
  
I did not believe because I could not see  
  
Though you came to me in the night  
  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me  
  
Then the mountain rose before me  
  
By the deep well of desire  
  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
  
Beyond the ice and fire  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me  
  
Though we share this humble path, alone  
  
How fragile is the heart  
  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
  
To touch the face of the stars  
  
Breathe life into this feeble heart  
  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
  
We'll rise above these earthly cares  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me  
  
Please remember me…  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
**Notes** I would like to thank my cousin who is watching me from Heaven, Cynthia I have added your favorite song from Loreena McKennitt, I'll always love you like a sister, just keep protecting me and I'll make sure our fic gets good reviews. Until my time to join you, I'll keep writing in your memory.  
  
Love, Aliea 


	3. Chapter 3: Yelling Contest between Usagi...

Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life  
  
By: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
**Notes** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I don't own anything from any of the songs I use, Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'm soooo poor therefore there is NO way you can sue me!!  
  
"Don't Get Cancer" When 17 year old Helen first got sick, her teacher told her to write her feelings down on paper. Writers can't change the world, she said, but they can make poetry and laughter from pain. So Helen began a diary, and in it she confided her fears, hopes, and dreams. Then Helen died and her younger sister Jessie was left alone-and terrified. Jessie wonders why it was Helen-sunny, funny Helen-who died, instead of her. Helen, who saw the rainbows where Jessie could only see puddles. Somehow Helen seems more alive in the pages of her diary than Jessie feels as she reads it. Jessie doesn't know how to go on living without her beloved sister. Though, perhaps somewhere in Helen's own words, she'll find the strength to face being alone. ~ "Phoenix Rising How to Survive Your Life" By Cynthia D Grant (My Cousin 13 years before she committed suicide)  
  
Chapter 3: Yelling Contest between Usagi and Mamoru, WTF a DRUNK Youma ? O.o  
  
*~*  
  
***Gundam World***  
  
Mamoru had listened to the old geezer talk about his Usagi, sure he had an earful when Setsuna said, but this guy wanted the power. Mamoru waited until the old man left, once the old man was gone Mamoru knocked out the guards and mad a run for freedom. He ran until he found himself at the Phoenix Academy, he went up to the main gates and knocked on the door. A middle age not as old as that crazy guy he had first met open the door and he said, "Welcome to the Phoenix Academy, follow me to the main office." Mamoru followed the old man to the main office and open the door, the old man showed Mamoru into the main part of the office. At a well furnished desk sat none other than Usagi. The old man had shut the door and there, Mamoru just stared at Usagi and then before he could get a word out of his mouth Usagi shrieked while slamming her hands on the desk, "What the HELL are YOU doing here!! Your SUPPOSE to be with the Senshi they need you then here!" Mamoru walked over to the desk and leaned close to her face and yelled, "I CAME here to PROTECT you! Don't you know I LOVE you and I won't leave your side!" Usagi saw red and continue to yell, "HOW dare you say you love me, there are THINGS you don't EVEN know of me!" By now the whole Academy could hear the two yelling, but it didn't stop the two, "WHAT reason your here besides to protect me? I'm fine on my OWN I don't NEED you…" before Usagi could finish Mamoru had brought his lips and pressed them onto Usagi's, when he ended the liplock, there was a loud sound of someone being slapped HARD. (A/N: ::cringes:: that's gotta hurt…) Mamoru put a hand to the cheek that was slapped and glared, "I'll win your love no matter what the cost is. You haven't seen the last of me you hear." Mamoru turn and walked out of the office and slams the door. Usagi continue to glare at the spot where Mamoru was standing she slumps back down onto the chair and she ran her hand through her hair she didn't notice her twin walking into the office with a concern look on her face but something told her that Usagi wanted to be alone so Relena walked out of the office. Relena was dressed in tight black jeans and pale blue tanktop showing her small Phoenix tattoo that was on her lower back. Usagi sat there with her head in her hands; she didn't love Mamoru she never did, she loved someone else and he was nearby in another room of the Academy she also knew he doesn't remember. She wanted to leave Mamoru behind when she left the past; he needed to be with the others, but no he had to bitch and moan to be with her no matter where she went, then her laptop went off and she opened a vid link to Dr. Set's face popped up and she said, "A Youma, in the main park of the Academy, I can try to send Hotaru and the Outers, and if it becomes a problem and it becomes a Gundam issue then it is wise then to show your Gundams. Senshi Pluto out."  
  
*~*  
  
The pilots heard the yelling then the sound for someone being slapped, they went to the office only to see Relena coming out. Heero asked, "Luna what happened we heard yelling and someone being slapped? Is Usagi alright?" (A/N: Hee-Chan is TALKING and I thought my other stories were very OOC hint hint Wuffers….) Relena nodded and said, "Everything is fine, Usagi got into a yelling contest with an "old friend" but it seems that things weren't going as planned…" Relena trailed off it wasn't time for them to know what really happen; especially Wufei, Wufei was Usagi's fiancée only time will tell when he will get his memories back… until then things must remain a secret. Relena gave a slight nod and continue her way down the hallway; the pilots saw the tattoo on Relena's lower back, Trowa whispered, "the image on her lower back is a Phoenix. I'll look into this." All the pilots nodded and went to the library. Relena tending to what look like two horses with a horn. Relena then heard Usagi's voice in her mind, *Sis there is a Youma the main park of the Academy, Senshi Pluto is going to try and have the Outers help us, I'm on my way to the stable, harness Midnight Star and White Hope, they know what is going on.* Then Relena said, *Alright, what about the boys?* *We'll leave them behind, if it becomes more of a issue then we'll tell the Senshi to hide and I'll tell Dr. Set to let Dr. J and his bunch take over, if it becomes more than the boys to handle we have permission to show our Gundam. Also we can use our Phoenix and Senshi power without transforming, but be VERY careful when you do, its going to be your very first Senshi battle and I'll be by your side.* The boys saw one was white with black socks and the other one is black with a white star. Relena put the harness on the white one with black socks then she harness the other one so when Usagi comes out to do horse or unicorn back riding.  
  
*~*  
  
Usagi came out of the office dressed in a tight black jeans and quarter sleeve lace up tank top which shows her small Phoenix tattoo on her lower back, and headed to the stables to ride her unicorn Midnight Star and go into battle with a Youma in 4 years, she found her twin, Usagi walked up to Midnight Star. Morning Star nudged Usagi and she petted her and held onto the reins and climbed her back, Midnight Star knew about the battle as well White Hope, Usagi and Relena had rode off.  
  
*~*  
  
Usagi who is now Phoenicis and Relena who is SunShire rode till they were at the Youma was, "Flaming Light!!" Phoenicis yelled as a wave of golden flames flew to the Youma who in turn dodge the attack but didn't see the second attack that SunShire had did, "Holy Flaming Sphere!!" a round ball of fire flew and hit the , "Holy Flaming Sphere!!" a round ball of fire flew and hit the Youma in the back. Soon after SunShire's attack was done they heard the voices of the Outers, "WORLD SHAKING!!" "DEEP SUMERGE!!" "DEAD SCREAM!!" "SILENT GLAVE SURPRISE!!" Phoenicis and SunShire with their wings spread back their Unicorns so the attacks can hit the Youma, the Youma somehow dodge the attacks then the Youma said in a drunk voice, "Run run run I'm the gingerbread man! You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!!" The Senshi looked at the Youma and gave a massive sweatdrop. (A/N: That was beyond random... a drunk Youma? Ok I must be crazy ^^x() ) Phoenicis said, "This is too weird for me, and it's not like the ones we fought before." The others nodded, and then SunShire chanted and threw it at the Youma, this time the Youma didn't dodge the attack and the Youma let out a high pitched scream that could be heard all the way back to the dorms.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero and the others were heading toward the library when they heard a high pitched scream and they ran to where the noise was coming from. Once they got to the sight they saw Luna and Usagi with wings (?) on what looks like horses with a horn? This was getting strange not only that they see 4 more women in short skirts in different colors, they also say an ugly monster there too, then the monster decided to attack the boys. Usagi saw that she narrowed her eyes and told Midnight Star to run as fast as she can to reach the boys, once she got there, her wings out Midnight Star lowered her head so that her horn is down facing the ground, Midnight Star being fire and lightning based element, she and Usagi were the most powerful next to Relena and White Hope being fire and wind. SunShire yelled, "Phoenicis dust the monster NOW!!" Phoenicis and Midnight Star made a barrier around themselves and the boys keeping the Youma out, Phoenicis then called, "SOLAR LIGHTNING HORN ATTACK" a bright red flame and a bolt of lightning merge and the attack was strong enough to dust the Youma.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation, Answers, More ...

Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life  
  
By: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
**Notes** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I don't own anything from any of the songs I use, Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'm soooo poor therefore there is NO way you can sue me!!  
  
"Don't Get Cancer" When 17 year old Helen first got sick, her teacher told her to write her feelings down on paper. Writers can't change the world, she said, but they can make poetry and laughter from pain. So Helen began a diary, and in it she confided her fears, hopes, and dreams. Then Helen died and her younger sister Jessie was left alone-and terrified. Jessie wonders why it was Helen-sunny, funny Helen-who died, instead of her. Helen, who saw the rainbows where Jessie could only see puddles. Somehow Helen seems more alive in the pages of her diary than Jessie feels as she reads it. Jessie doesn't know how to go on living without her beloved sister. Though, perhaps somewhere in Helen's own words, she'll find the strength to face being alone. ~ "Phoenix Rising How to Survive Your Life" By Cynthia D Grant (My Cousin 13 years before she committed suicide)  
  
Chapter 4: Confrontation, Answers, More Yelling, and WTF Love? _  
  
The boys just watched as the monster turn into dust from the attack, the Outers went over to Phoenicis, Midnight Star, SunShire and White Hope; said, Phoenicis asked, "Are you alright?" The boys merely nodded but then Mamoru appeared and said in a sneer, "well now what do we have here…" The Outers took fighting stance while the boys was completely lost at that was going on. Midnight reared and stamped the ground and Usagi snapped, "What are you STILL doing here." Mamoru said with a mock of hurt in his voice, "Why I came her to be with you, or have you forgot our destiny dear Usagi Serenity Peacecraft or "Creature of Legend" The Royal Phoenix." Usagi sneered and said, "don't you EVER call me that again do you HEAR." The boys could not believe what was going on between this man and the one that was called Phoenicis, the man had called her Usagi Serenity Peacecraft, is she related to the Relena Peacecraft that had died? Mamoru continue to rant, "Ah so the other Royal Phoenix is here too, you are Relena Luna Peacecraft. I see your not quite dead now." Relena narrowed her eyes and said, "As my sister said, "Don't you EVER call me that again!!" Mamoru merely laughed at the two totally forgetting that the pilots was there and he continued, "So I see the mighty Outers are here what about the Inners?" Usagi yelled, "They wanted to stay in Tokyo to protect it from the Youma's unlike you who has to keep following me like a puppy, I could kill you right here and right now. I'll tell you once more go back to the Past and STAY there do you hear!! I don't want to hear your sorry excuse why should I get back with you when you broke us up over a STUPID dream." Pluto held her staff high in the air ready to open the portal back to the past. White Hope tried blowing Mamoru but Mamoru pulled up a shield and then laughed, "You won't see the last of me, I'll get you back my Usagi." Mamoru vanished with an evil power. The boys continue to stare at the two girls and then Duo stuttered, "Ok what the hell is going on here!" Trowa said, "Relena Peacecraft is dead she can't be here." SunShire rode up to her sister and said, "It looks like we have some explaining to do…" Phoenicis nodded and let out a sigh and looks over to SunShire and said, "hai your right." Then she looks over to the Outers and they nodded. Phoenicis who is now Usagi, SunShire who is now Relena and the Outers back in their normal form and they all headed back to the Academy.  
  
*~*  
  
Once they got there they saw two young women. One has shoulder length, golden blonde hair streaked with dark red with amber colored eyes that had flecks of silver in them. The second one long curly black and Maroon/Silver eyes. Around their necks was a small silver dragon marking them of the dragon clan. Usagi walked up to the women and they stared at each other before laughing, Usagi said, "Oi Tenshi-Chan, Shi where have you been?" The one called Tenshi said, "Oh around you should know that by now. So how are you and your sister?" Relena walked up to Tenshi and Shi and gave them a hug and said, "We're all right." Usagi said, "come let us talk later, my sister and I have some stuff to clear up with the boys, it shouldn't take more than two to three hours." With that Tenshi and Shi nodded and went to their dorm room, Tenshi's cat AndromedaShi followed very closely behind them.  
  
*~*  
  
Usagi led the boys into the well furnished office. Relena closed the oak doors and then she sat down next to Usagi, and Usagi began, "As of today whatever is said within this room shall not leave this room understood." Usagi looked at the boys who nodded then she continued, "You know me and my sister as Usagi Sae and Luna Sae, but it's not our real names, it's really Usagi Serenity Peacecraft, Relena Luna Peacecraft," before Usagi could continue Heero and the others was yelling random curses, (A/N: A few that would put my cousin to shame…) then Usagi snapped, "ENOUGH, if you are done bickering I would like to continue!" with that all the boys shut up and sat back down and Usagi continued, "as you can see, my sister was reborn to the wrong time, she was suppose to be reborn in the past," Usagi pulled out an old looking book opened it and sat it down on the desk then said, "The time Relena was suppose to be born in was 1000 years in the past." Heero asked "Why did you keep this a secret?" Usagi stated, "To make sure that the Youma's don't follow me from the past to here, as you saw earlier my sister and I are Senshi but also a creature of legend." Wufei said, "You're the one I keep dreaming about, we were pair bonded, you're my fiancée." Wufei walked up to Usagi's chair held up his left hand, then Usagi held up her left hand and Wufei pulled Usagi into a tight hug then he said, "I have missed you." Usagi said, "I have missed you too." Relena looked over to Heero who walked to Relena and said, "Would you have the honor of being my fiancée?" Relena looked at Heero then to Usagi who was still hanging all over Wufei and Usagi nodded and Relena said, "I would love to be your fiancée."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Justify My Love  
  
(My love  
  
It's my love)  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I need to know, I need to know, I need to know how you feel  
  
I gotta know, I gotta know, I gotta know is it real  
  
I need to know, I need to know, I need to know how you feel  
  
I gotta know, I gotta know, I gotta know is it real  
  
(Let me tell you how I feel)  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I'm givin' all my heart to you, my love  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I'm givin' you my heart, my soul, my love  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I'm givin' all my heart to you, my love  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I'm givin' you my heart, my soul, my love  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I'm givin' all my heart to you, my love  
  
I justify my love for you  
  
I'm givin' you my heart, my soul, my love  
  
I justify my love for you 


	5. Chapter 5: To Survive Your Life

Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life  
  
By: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
**Notes** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I don't own anything from any of the songs I use, or any of the anime used in this crazy story. I'm soooo poor therefore there is NO way you can sue me!!  
  
"Don't Get Cancer" When 17 year old Helen first got sick, her teacher told her to write her feelings down on paper. Writers can't change the world, she said, but they can make poetry and laughter from pain. So Helen began a diary, and in it she confided her fears, hopes, and dreams. Then Helen died and her younger sister Jessie was left alone-and terrified. Jessie wonders why it was Helen-sunny, funny Helen-who died, instead of her. Helen, who saw the rainbows where Jessie could only see puddles. Somehow Helen seems more alive in the pages of her diary than Jessie feels as she reads it. Jessie doesn't know how to go on living without her beloved sister. Though, perhaps somewhere in Helen's own words, she'll find the strength to face being alone. ~ "Phoenix Rising How to Survive Your Life" By Cynthia D Grant (My Cousin 13 years before she committed suicide)  
  
Chapter 5: To Survive Your Life  
  
Tenshi and Shi finally went to see Usagi and Relena and they were listening to what the others had said. Shi was laughing so hard her sides hurt. Tenshi had made a fool out of Duo by screwing one of his dirty tricks, how did that happen they didn't know. Ryoga continue to tease Ranma though Ranma didn't mind as much, the only reason he put up with it because the Calling. The twins knew that Nabiki, Shinji and Kaworu, are on their way, from the far north. Nabiki was the stubborn as donkey, Shinji is shy and out going, Kaworu well he's no one really knew. Usagi walked to the tall window and looked out at the lush landscape in front of her red/gold eyes sometimes she wonder why humans wanted to destroy the Earth, it was so beautiful in her eyes, and to her no one destroy as long as she and her sister where still alive.  
  
*~*  
  
Nabiki, she was a strong, determine, stubborn as a donkey, but very loyal, though she won't show it. She being the proud Lillend; (A Lillend looks like a human or an elf female *rarely a male* with a lower torso of a multicolored serpent and huge, striking wings like a bird's. The typical Lillend's coils are 20 feet long.) She is she won't loose to anyone.  
  
*~*  
  
Ranma, he was loyal, strong, kind, and outgoing. Ranma being the noble creature Lammasu. (Lammasu are noble creatures that are concerned with the welfare and safety of all good beings. They tend to live in old abandoned temples and ruins located in remote areas.) Ranma will defend those who are very dear to him, whether it's a loved one or a friend.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryoga being very territorial, his form is the Hippogriff (A Hippogriff is very aggressive flying creature that combines the features of a horse and a giant eagle. A Hippogriff has a torso and hindquarters of a horse and the forelegs, wings, and head of a giant eagle. A typical hippogriff grows to be 9 feet long, has a wing span of 20 feet and weighs 1,000 pounds.) Ryoga will attack whoever threatens his friends or loved ones.  
  
*~*  
  
Shinji the cleaver Androsphinx (Androsphinx resemble a winged lion with a humanoid facial features.) If provoked, the consequences will be very unpleasant.  
  
*~*  
  
Kaworu… hmm rumors say he is the most vicious of legends, he is the legendary Lamia… (Lamia is crossed between a stunning attractive human and a sleek loin) but no one knows for sure what his true form is. Some say his true form is Rakshasa (Rakshasa is a humanoid tiger.) Some say that his true form is that of a dragon… until his true form had been shown it remains unknown.  
  
*~*  
  
Nabiki, Shinji and Kaworu made there way to the Phoenix Academy to answer the calling. Even in their legendary forms it will take at least another week to get to the Academy at full flight. A slight wind shift could cause problems, but they must press on if they want to make it to the calling.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
**NOTES** Gomen for this being VERY short, I had word that my mother had been in and out of the hospital as I have, though I'm being treated for a REALLY bad case of Med over dose *Docs fault* _ though right now I'm sitting on my laptop doing as best as I can. Well I have to go cause I have to get another round of needles in my arm and I dun know if I'll be up to do another chapter. But fear not I'll be BACK!! JA!! 


	6. Pairings

Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life  
  
By: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
**Notes** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I don't own anything from any of the songs I use, or any of the anime used in this crazy story. I'm soooo poor therefore there is NO way you can sue me!!  
  
"Don't Get Cancer" When 17 year old Helen first got sick, her teacher told her to write her feelings down on paper. Writers can't change the world, she said, but they can make poetry and laughter from pain. So Helen began a diary, and in it she confided her fears, hopes, and dreams. Then Helen died and her younger sister Jessie was left alone-and terrified. Jessie wonders why it was Helen-sunny, funny Helen-who died, instead of her. Helen, who saw the rainbows where Jessie could only see puddles. Somehow Helen seems more alive in the pages of her diary than Jessie feels as she reads it. Jessie doesn't know how to go on living without her beloved sister. Though, perhaps somewhere in Helen's own words, she'll find the strength to face being alone. ~ "Phoenix Rising How to Survive Your Life" By Cynthia D Grant (My Cousin 13 years before she committed suicide)  
  
OK PPL here is the pairings I have in mind and tell me who you want paired!!  
  
Heero/Relena  
  
Usagi/Wufei  
  
Tenshi/Quatre  
  
Shi/Duo  
  
Hotaru/Trowa  
  
Michiru/Ryoga  
  
Haruka/Nabiki  
  
Setsuna/Ranma  
  
Shinji/Kaworu 


	7. Chapter 6: Mythical Beings Comes in Play

Phoenix Rising or To Survive Your Life  
  
By: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
**Notes** OMG I had this on my hard drive for ages, it's a fic me and my cousin was working on before she died. I don't own anything from any of the songs I use, or any of the anime used in this crazy story. I'm soooo poor therefore there is NO way you can sue me!!  
  
"Don't Get Cancer" When 17 year old Helen first got sick, her teacher told her to write her feelings down on paper. Writers can't change the world, she said, but they can make poetry and laughter from pain. So Helen began a diary, and in it she confided her fears, hopes, and dreams. Then Helen died and her younger sister Jessie was left alone-and terrified. Jessie wonders why it was Helen-sunny, funny Helen-who died, instead of her. Helen, who saw the rainbows where Jessie could only see puddles. Somehow Helen seems more alive in the pages of her diary than Jessie feels as she reads it. Jessie doesn't know how to go on living without her beloved sister. Though, perhaps somewhere in Helen's own words, she'll find the strength to face being alone. ~ "Phoenix Rising How to Survive Your Life" By Cynthia D Grant (My Cousin 13 years before she committed suicide) Wednesday April 10th, 2002, About 9:15 AM, I had to put my dog Puffy to Sleep... Today is a day of Mourning...  
  
Chapter 6: Mythical Beings Comes in Play  
  
Part 1: The Lillend's Wraith  
  
Nabiki, she was a strong, determine, stubborn as a donkey, but very loyal, though she won't show it. She being the proud Lillend; (A Lillend looks like a human or an elf female *rarely a male* with a lower torso of a multicolored serpent and huge, striking wings like a bird's. The typical Lillend's coils are 20 feet long.) She is she won't loose to anyone. Nabiki continued to fly towards the Phoenix Academy at full flight, and then something was blocking her path to the Academy.  
  
The thing that was blocking her path was a Belker (A Belkers are composed of primarily of smoke. Although undeniably evil, they are very reclusive and usually have no interest in the affairs of others, but since the Calling was summon one will fight to the death. The black, winged shapes of these creatures make them distinctly demonic. Because of their semi gaseous nature, however, they can shapeshift with every puff of the wind.) The Belker floated in mid air, neither made a move until the Belker made a fatal mistake. The Belker being somewhat solid on most parts was caught in the coils of the Lillend. The two continue to struggle to be the victor. In the End there was only one victor and it was the Lillend.  
  
*~*  
  
Part 2: The Lammasu's Wraith  
  
Ranma, he was loyal, strong, kind, and outgoing. Ranma being the noble creature Lammasu. (Lammasu are noble creatures that are concerned with the welfare and safety of all good beings. They tend to live in old abandoned temples and ruins located in remote areas.) Ranma will defend those who are very dear to him, whether it's a loved one or a friend. Ranma who is coming to the Phoenix Academy at full flight was proving very hard for the Lammasu, who wasn't used to flying long distances, they spent most of the time guarding the temples.  
  
In the path of the Lammasu was a fairly large Gargoyle waiting to kill the Lammasu. Ranma waited for the Gargoyle to make the first move, Ranma chanted a Blasphemy spell (Blasphemy Kills, Paralyzes, weaken, or dazes nonevil subjects. But in this case it paralyzes the Gargoyle.) The Gargoyle then dive bomb on the poor Lammasu after the Gargoyle broke free of the spell. Ranma had little time to regain flight altitude from being knocked down by a large Gargoyle, once he regain his balance he then raked the Gargoyle across both the wings, across the face, and several vital areas and then the Gargoyle screeched and then fell to it death in the valley below. It had cost valuable time and the Calling is at least a day way.  
  
*~*  
  
Part 3: The Hippogriff's Wraith  
  
Ryoga being very territorial, his form is the Hippogriff (A Hippogriff is very aggressive flying creature that combines the features of a horse and a giant eagle. A Hippogriff has a torso and hindquarters of a horse and the forelegs, wings, and head of a giant eagle. A typical hippogriff grows to be 9 feet long, has a wing span of 20 feet and weighs 1,000 pounds.) Ryoga will attack whoever threatens his friends or loved ones. Ryoga, being very good friends and protector to the Twins and the house of the Phoenix Goddess. The time was near and the Twins was in trouble.  
  
In the path of the Hippogriff was a Dread Raven the worst kind of bird in the world, its larger then a common crow or raven. The Raven was waiting for the Hippogriff to come. The Raven chanted a large fireball and threw it at the Hippogriff who dodge the attack and resorted in using its powerful claws to swipe at the raven. The Raven was hit square in the face by one of the foreleg, when the Hippogriff was right where the Raven wanted it then chanted a lightning spell hoping to knock the Hippogriff out, the lightning did know the Hippogriff off balance but as a counterattack the Hippogriff manage to sever the Raven's head. The fight had delay Ryoga from getting to the Calling.  
  
*~*  
  
Part 4: Androsphinx's Wraith  
  
Shinji the cleaver Androsphinx (Androsphinx resemble a winged lion with a humanoid facial features.) If provoked, the consequences will be very unpleasant. Shinji made his way to the Calling from the Forests of the Northern Countries. But he was interrupted by something blocking his flight path. It looked liked a Harpy.  
  
The Harpy smelled of death, it was grinning as it makes its plans to feast on the Androsphinx body (A/N: ::Shudders at the thought:: Poor Shinji ( ) Shinji watched the Harpy rubbing its long bony fingers together. The Harpy then decided to attack. The Androsphinx then prepare for the fight. He chanted a chain lightning at the Harpy who managed to dodge two of the chain. It was thrown back but it kept coming. The Androsphinx then chanted a HUGE wall of fire that burned the Harpy to ashes.  
  
*~*  
  
Part 5: Wraith of the Most Vicious of the Pack?  
  
Kaworu… hmm rumors say he is the most vicious of legends, he is the legendary Lamia… (Lamia is crossed between a stunning attractive human and a sleek loin) but no one knows for sure what his true form is. Some say his true form is Rakshasa (Rakshasa is a humanoid tiger.) Some say that his true form is that of a dragon… until his true form had been shown it remains unknown. Kaworu also known to few as the Dust Mephit (Dust Mephit are gaunt, tragic-looking figures who only in black and have a morbid fascination with death and suffering. They are about 4 feet tall and weigh about 2 pounds.) Or is he just a shapeshifters who can change into any creatures good or evil alike.  
  
A Manticore (Manticores are fierce monsters that hunt widely for living flesh. They are cunning, evil, with keen logical minds. A Manticore can be deadly enemy or a powerful ally. A Manticore is a monster in every sense of the word. It has the head of a vaguely humanoid beast, the body of a lion, and the wings of a dragon. The creature's backside is set with curved barbs; and it long tail ends in a cluster of deadly spikes.) It stood in the way of Kaworu, Kaworu snarled at it and he cast sleet storm to prevent the Manticore from seeing the on coming attack of both fireball and flaming sphere. It was almost enough to kill the Manticore, but the Manticore swung its long tail at the Shapeshifter missing Kaworu's head. Kaworu who was now in his Quasit form (Quasit are insidious demons often found serving chaotic *evil* spellcasters as councilors and spies. In their natural form, Quasits stand some 2 feet tall and weighs 8 pounds. They look like tiny humanoid with spiky horns and bat wings. The hands and feet are long and slender with very long, claw-tipped fingers. Their skin is pustulent and green.) Kaworu than chanted Flesh to Stone and the Manticore then fell from the sky and crashed to the ground below shattering into thousands of pieces. Then he continued his way to the Calling.  
  
*~*  
  
Shi, Tenshi, Ranma, Ryoga Nabiki, Shinji and Kaworu where chosen to be in the Phoenix Court. In the Court, it makes up of two Dragons, two Phoenixes, Lillend Lammasu Hippogriff Androsphinx and a Shapeshifter. Each point of the table each member of the Phoenix Court sits and discusses palliations and peace. Tenshi sat with Usagi on her right while Kaworu on Usagi's left. Shi sat on Relena's right while Ranma sat on her left, the other Mythical Beings sat after the two young men, and the humans sat after them. The large double doors opened and 5 figures walked into the large room, Heero and the others looked at the figures, they had features that weren't human, they took their seats at the table, but before they seated they stood before Relena and Usagi and bowed and then they sat down. Usagi and Relena bowed respectively and sat down and the meeting began.  
  
*~*  
  
Mamoru, the once proud Prince of Earth. Now reduced to nothing but a common man, known to humans as Hieracosphinx (Of all sphinxes, only this creatures are evil at heart. They are always male and have the body of a lion and a head of a great falcon or hawk. They spend as much time searching for a Gynosphinx but generally just as happy to maul someone.) He so wanted to taste the blood of the two Phoenixes, he was going to have to kill off the other in order to stratified what he wants, weather it is killing the WHOLE human race. Then he thought about paying the Phoenix Court a visit. Mamoru let out a loud cackle and then he shifted forms and then teleported to the main Meeting Room of the Phoenix Court.  
  
*~*  
  
Shi looked at the humans around the Meeting table, and then in a dark flash of evil light emerged a Hieracosphinx, and then the Hieracosphinx began to speak, "USAGI, WILL YOU JOIN WITH ME!" Usagi then slammed her fists onto the table and sneered, "Never! I'll never join a Hieracosphinx, as long as I live. Your KIND is the MOST evil of all Mythical Beings. Be-gone you're no longer welcome." Then the Hieracosphinx bellowed, "THIS IS WAR, I'LL SEE THAT YOU'LL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!! FIGHT TO THE DEATH" with that the Hieracosphinx vanished leaving the Phoenix Court to think about what just had happened. Usagi was furious beyond belief a fight to the death could mean risking the lives of her friends and sister as well the Court.  
  
*~*  
  
I'll Find A Way  
  
  
  
Once there were shadows around me  
  
Ghosts were howling on the prowl  
  
You know there are things to be done  
  
No one around to care  
  
So give me all of them, and I will follow them  
  
There won't be no one around to see cause  
  
I'm the Last Man Standing  
  
Brightness falls and then you're gone with the wind  
  
You won't see me again  
  
Darkness calls this is a fight I can't win  
  
I'll leave you in the rain  
  
I'll find a way  
  
Gotta move on and I will survive  
  
I'll find a way  
  
No matter what I will stay alive  
  
Now we have searched for the meaning  
  
I'm set adrift again  
  
Who knows what will come from the mission  
  
I will still be there  
  
Don't tell me what to do; this is the way you know  
  
There won't be no one around to see cause  
  
I'm the Last Man Standing  
  
Brightness falls and then you're gone with the wind  
  
You won't see me again  
  
Darkness calls this is a fight I can't win  
  
I'll leave you in the rain  
  
I'll find a way  
  
Gotta move on and I will survive  
  
I'll find a way  
  
No matter what I will stay alive  
  
End of Chapter 6 


End file.
